Power Of The Dragon
by Sayu Hyuga
Summary: Akuma and Sayu have been threw a lot, but they didnt think that they would ever get sent to the place of their dreams. Mix the Akatsuki in with all of that and you got one hell of an adventure!


Sayu's POV

_'Beep beep beep' _

I moaned of exhaustion at the sound of my alarm going off. I tiredly used my arm to turn it off, it missed it, it took me a couple of times to get it. When I opened my eyes I felt like killing the thing that woke me up.

So I rose up out of bed and got out of it as I lifted my covers I felt the cold breeze on my once warm legs, I shivered to the cold breeze, I looked down and saw my blue slippers and put them on and headed to the door to wake up my friend Akuma. I opened the door darkness in the hallway I felt the sun's rays shining through the windows lit up the hallway. I looked at the window then at the door where my friend Akuma laid sleeping. As I opened her door to wake her up she was snoring, I giggled and went to the end of her bed and shook her feet and yelling

"WAKE UP AKUMA ITS TIME TO GO TO WORK!". She was shocked and still half asleep she said "I thought I told you not to do that anymore" she buried her head into her pillow. As I pulled her out of her bed I said with a smile "I remember nothing of you saying that". Then she growled at me signaling to let go of her ankles which I was pulling to get her out of bed. "I'll make breakfast while you take a shower" her reply was "mmmm" with her head still in the pillow. I started to walk out of her room and turned on the light to make sure that she truly could not go back to sleep. I opened the door and went to my room and got on my work out fit.

At the Akatsuki base

"Are you sure these two girls have the power of the four dragons" said Konan to Pein while she was looking at the orb which showed both girls. Pein looked at her and said " Yes I am sure, and were going to make those girls join our team and take control of the Hidden Leaf Village, but first were going to have to train them." he then stood there silently and then asked "Is the portal ready yet?" Konan replied "Almost." he nodded and commented back "Good have it ready at sunset so we can get them here." Konan nodded back and looked back at the orb which was floating in front of them.

Back In Earth

I was making breakfast for both Akuma and I she came down with her hair wet and asked "What are you making now Sayu?" I looked back at her surprised that she appeared out of no where and replied back "Breakfast burritos" As I said that she looked at me scared as her face looked like death was staring right into her soul "I'm not eating that shit" I gave the pissed off face and yelled at her furiously "YOU WILL EAT IT BECAUSE IT TOOK ME 20 MINUTES TO MAKE THIS AND I DIDNT HAVE TO MAKE YOUR BREAKFAST FOR YOU!". She looked at me and said calmly " Well you didn't I could have made it myself" I just had my rage face on and it wasn't going to go away soon. She just glanced at me and gave a smile and walked over and pinched my cheek and said with a grin " Is my little puppy mad at me". I looked at her fingers and grinned myself and said "Yes she is, and shes not very pleased with her master".

I then aimed my mouth towards her fingers that were squishing my cheeks to bite her fingers. She didn't react very quick and so I caught her fingers and bit her index and middle finger. She was screaming out in pain and yelling "SAYU LET GO OF MY FUCKING FINGERS!". With her fingers in my mouth I couldn't talk normally so I said with her fingers in my mouth " NO WAY!". So she wrestled for her fingers back and I held on to them like it they were ribs.

After 5 minutes of this I finally let go and her fingers were covered with my saliva and bite marks where I held on. Akuma said is disgust "EWWW" and looked at me and grinned. "Since you covered me in your spit I'm going to give back to you" she said grinning. So she lunged and wiped my spit on my work shirt, as I screamed also in disgust, Akuma and I were laughing while she was wiping my spit back on me.

Once we were done with that fiasco I asked with enthusiasm "Hey Akuma wanna have a Naruto marathon today after work?" She looked at me as she was eating her breakfast burrito, at the table and said also with excitement "Ya sure that would be great but hurry up you lazy ass and eat your shitty burrito". I growled at her and ate my burrito with her at the table. As we ate it I looked at the time on the microwave and it was 7:52 am, I dropped my jaw and yelled at Akuma saying " AKUMA ITS ALMOST 8 O'CLOCK!" She looked at the microwave and saw and yelled "FUCK," she then looked at me still yelling " GO GET THE SHOES AND OUR BAGS I'LL GRAB THE KEYS AND START THEN CAR UP" We dashed to our positions like we were in the army. Akuma grabbed the keys and ran out to the car to start it.

While I ran up stairs and grabbed our shoes and bags and dashed out the door , then locking it. I looked at the car and ran to the passengers seat and threw the stuff into the car and yelled at Akuma "DRIVE" while I still had the door open. She put the car in reverse and backed out of the drive way and put the car into neutral and dashed off to our job.

After Work 

"I cant believe that we made it to work on time" I said thankfully while sitting in our comfortable couch. "Me either" she said sitting right next to me. "Ugh Sayu go and turn on the T.V so" we can watch the Naruto marathon that you promised." Akuma commented relaxed, I just glared at her and thought 'lazy ass' I finally gave in and said "Okay, ya sure, what ever," as I was getting up "right after I get on my normal cloths on first." She looked at me and said "That's a good idea lets do that then do our Naruto marathon."

When I came back down Akuma was already sitting on the couch with her _'Blood On The Dance Floor Shirt'_, with her black skinny jeans the had holes in them, she had a belt with spikes in with it too. She had her gages in with her snake bit in also. As I came down I had my blue _'Tapout_' shirt on with my gray skinny jeans with holes in the knees in them. I had a metal chain start from my left side of my jeans and went around to the right side of my jeans. As I was on the last step of the stairs I asked/begged "Can we put on episode 80? PLEASEEEEE". Then I used my puppy face and she stared at me and was trying not to fall for the puppy face. But in the end she did and said

"Fine little whining puppy we will" when she took the remote and faced the T.V to turn it on I put on my happy puppy face and '_Barked'_ and ran over and sat right next to her. I sat down right next to her she looked at me and said while shaking her head "Your so weird." I just looked at her with a huge grin that meant 'I know it'. When the episode was starting we both squeaked at least I did. It was soon getting to the part where Itachi and Kisame came in.

This time we both squeaked and held each others hands like creepers as they were about to come on. Then the scene happened when Itachi took off his hat Akuma just nearly broke my hands off when she saw him and said "ITACHI!". Then when Kisame came on I nearly ripped her hands off and screamed "KISAME!". Then the episode ended on that note that made us both happy. We then let go of each others hands. I turned to Akuma and asked "Well that just made my day what about you?" She looked at me and said "FUCK YA!". She then slumped into the couch and asked

"Can you go get me a soda?" "sure" I annoyingly said. But when I looked into the kitchen things were rattling, rattling so much that some of our decorations fell off and broke. Akuma had felt it and said "WHAT THE FU-" she stopped in the middle of the sentence and saw what I saw. A black hole was forming in the middle of our kitchen!

**XXXXX**

_Whoop! First chapter of my first story on fanfiction, hope you guys like it. Original idea from Akuma Uchiha, half credit goes to her because she edited for me. _

_I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki obviously, I only own Sayu and Akuma belongs to Akuma Uchiha. _


End file.
